Ace Attorney Apollo x Klavier
by Ginko-RusAme
Summary: La pareja perfecta salvo su personalidad cortito denle una oportunidad plz...


10 de marzo, 10:40

Oficina del fiscal.

Porque tengo que venir tan temprano a fastidiar mi día, después de todo trucy no está conmigo por su grandiosa gira, mis casos se están volviendo cada vez más extensos y para rematar el señor Wright pidió colaborar con alguien que se cree la mierda más hermosa de todas las mierdas, la de las moscas más pequeñas y elegantes y la del olor más seco…JAJA…JA…

Y aquí me encuentro en la famosa oficina del fiscal la cual para muchos de sus fans el gran deseo de conocer a ese rubio oxigenado ¨toca música¨.

Pero a pesar de esos sarcásticos recibimientos él fue el que me ayudo a encontrar la verdad en todo lo que ha pasado, gracias a el encontré no solo a mi madre sino a mi familia y mi vocación.

Como lo detesto por ser tan genial… y como me detesto a mí por quererlo y adorarlo con tanta emoción…

Apollo toca la puerta desganado (a quien engaña ese pollo todos sabemos que se desean e.e) impaciente porque ya tiene un poco más de dos minutos con la cara en la puerta y digamos que el señorito Gavin no se le da mucho escuchar.

-AH! …GAVIN… ¡ABRE!- grite por el pasillo vacío golpeando por última vez la puerta definitivamente si no habría se iría a probar esos fideos de los que tanto hablan trucy y el señor Wright

-Si…si ya voy, ya voy…por favor perdóname cuando uno empieza una canción debe de terminarla…ese es el secreto.

Y ahí ni más ni menos que el queridísimo Klavier Gavin con su pelo hermosamente hecho a un lado, permitiéndose usar una camisa (mas allá de la imaginación) entreabierta, su ¨FABULOSA¨ chaqueta y esos ridículos lentes de sol y claro que una de sus preciosas guitarras alzada en la espalda para hacer un espacio para abrir la puerta.

-B-buenos días…- wahh! Maldición porque tengo que ruborizarme de esta manera aunque lo veo casi todos los días…-Tonto, me dejaste parado aquí 2 minutos…

-jajajaja…perdón perdón ya veremos que hago para arreglarlo

-No frotes mi pelo de esa manera no vez que me despeinas- replique, claro sería bastante obvio que no lo hiciera y que luego lo volviera con cara de bobo quinceañero después de su primer beso.

-¡YA SE!... qué tal si te doy una de mis llaves, después de todo esta habitación es anti ruido así que en vez de estar ahí como paparazzi entras cuando quieras sin necesidad de interrumpirme… ¿qué dice señor frente?- y todo ese discurso mientras acomodaba su guitarra en el aparador y se acomodaba en su silla de masajes ultra lujosa no sé qué… y yo ahí parado enseguida de esa enorme bocina sin ni siquiera ser invitado a sentarme.

Pero estas me las iba a pagar.

Me remangue las mangas y después de acomodar mi cabello dirigí la mirada hacia él y claro está que solo para avivar más mi rabia me hizo señas con su mano para que me sentara encima de el… ¡JA! Si como no su majestad…

…bacilo un poco…

Y ahí como el perro que soy me acerco hacia mi dueño con la mirada perdida hacia la pared como si fuera la cosa más interesante de todas.

Me toma del brazo y besa el brazalete, tira un poco más de mí y por fin me encuentro a su merced.

-¿No crees que es un poco temprano para hacer este tipo de cosas?

-claro que no. – me besa dulcemente…el primero del día…suspira y se hunde en mi pecho oliéndome- …es mi recarga para un día tan atareado.

Balbuceo buscando negarlo solo para hacer el juego más interesante.

-si... es tan A-ata-tareado com-mo D-dices no… deveriamos estar perdiendo tie- t-mpo en esto- Maldito seas besándome el cuello de esa manera…

Después con esas manos expertas rodeas mis caderas y desabrochas mis únicas barreras ante la lujuria. Yo apenas un virgen sin experiencias me retuerzo encima tuyo agarrándote firmemente de los hombros y con esa voz que tanto presumo haciendo tales sonidos…

Qué vergüenza que mi madre o incluso el señor Wright me escuchasen.

Esto está mal.

Muy mal.

-G-gavin… detente por favor-por fin mi voz se hizo escuchar y gavin volteo hacia mí con su mirada penetrante…

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero luego gavin me sonrió, me beso en la barbilla y se levantó junto con migo. Me empecé a abrochar la camisa cuando voltee hacia él y veía que se quitaba su saco acto seguido su camiseta y saco algo de su armario creo que era una botella y si lo era y más bien era algo de lubricante, yo me ruborice y creo que me parecía a esas braguitas de trucy que tantos problemas nos causaron. Me eche para atrás y di un respingo cuando gavin con esa sonrisa me aventaba a ese sillón

-¡¿qué haces con eso?! – dije y para ese tiempo yo estaba bastante asustado, el cuerpo me ardía e incluso lo empecé a sentir algo excitado…pero a pesar de eso estaba asustado porque gavin no respondía y su sonrisa magnifica empezaba a desaparecer.

…

Me despojo de mi pantalón y mi ropa interior con un solo movimiento y abrió de nueva cuenta mi camisa a medio abrochar, se posiciono entre mis piernas hincándose en el sillón reclinable, nunca creí que fuera tan flexible ya que en esa posición el fácil mente tenía una vista plena de mi ser y mis rodillas rosaban sus orejas. Estaba demasiado asustado para hacer un movimiento y cuando me di cuenta de que sucedido ya no tenía escapatoria.

En ese momento estaba seguro de algo:

El día de hoy no regreso a casa como cuando Salí, porque este tipo me iba a violar y duro.

Voltee hacia los lados y luego hacia abajo y ahí entre sus pantalones algo que me asusto mucho e hizo mi imaginación volar, luego algo de vergüenza porque tal parece a mí aun me faltaba desarrollo.

-¿Klavier?- repetí algo dificultoso por la posición- déjame por favor… -gemí mientras una lagrima se me escurría no alcanzaba a ver su cara y eso daba más miedo.

Klavier Gavin por fin regreso a la realidad inclinándose hacia la cara de Apollo con una de las caras que nunca nadie más vería a menos claro fuesen muy cercanos. Era como una sonrisa pero esta era como más real, esto claro impresiono y emociono a Justice desapareciendo toda duda y terror.

Respondió con un beso en mi frente, acaricio mi cabello y se irguió de nuevo.

-No me hagas daño…- ya no podía negarse y lo único que quedaba era esa advertencia llena de ego por parte de Apollo y una mirada sincera y llena de curiosidad.

-Nunca lo haría.-finalizo la conversación, vertió el líquido en su mano izquierda y con la derecha empezaba su labor en la parte de enfrente acariciando el glande de Apollo para luego enroscarlo y moverlo con gran frenesí mientras que con la mano izquierda dilataba la entrada del menor.

Los gemidos llenaron la sala y esa gloriosa voz ahora se escuchaba menos franca y ronca haciendo en el aire según Klavier la melodía más hermosa que había escuchado en sus 25 años de vida.

-K-kla…vier…- dijo en un suspiro Apollo terminando en su mano pero esto no era suficiente para Gavin ya estaba todo preparado y su entrepierna empezaba a doler.

-¿Listo para dar caña?- le susurro en el oído a Justice y este trago gordo cerro sus ojos y se sostuvo fuerte de los brazos de Gavin.

Entro lo más lento que pudo pero realmente sabía que no había sido considerado con el pequeño ya que este abrió los ojos de par en par, se retorció como pudo y clavo las uñas en un grito mudo, pero ya estaba hecho y lo único que hizo fue acariciarle la frente de la que tanto se burlaba esperando a que el sr intruso fuera aceptado en ese lugar bastante apretado, dolía, pero un dolor que no incomodaba. Al final Apollo le hizo señas moviéndose por su cuenta en un lapso no tan largo a 25 segundos. Gavin se dio cuenta de que aún no estaba listo pero el tampoco resistía estar tanto tiempo así.

-Con permiso

Fue su inicial y así empezaron las embestidas algo que jamás olvidaría de esa estrecha cavidad que dejaba satisfecho a más de uno y que al principio Justice reprimiendo sus gemidos se percató de lo especial que era esa habitación y dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

Todo fue perfecto.

10 de marzo 5:56

Oficina del fiscal.

Al final no hicieron nada y se quedaron todo el día en aquel lugar con la excusa de una revisión del caso. Gavin cómodamente sentado en el sofá tocando una balada y Apollo en la esquina que colindaba con la ventana hecho un ovillo en el saco de gavin con un café entre sus manos perdido en el paisaje.

-Apollo, Apollo…el cuerdas de acero… quedo mudo luego de que le metiera la prueba decisiva por el abuje- Un objeto volador no identificado callo sobre Klavier para callarlo, después de un puchero se intercambiaron miradas- Gracias publico…¡LOS AMO!- señalando a Justice mientras finalizaba con una nota alta.

Una pequeña risita por parte de Justice -Yo también lo amo sr cantante…-dijo Apollo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el paisaje dejando a un fiscal bastante impactado y sonrojado.

Te dije que me las pagarías.


End file.
